


[Podfic] Fractured

by quantum_leek



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Audio Format: Streaming, Depression, Embedded Audio, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Sibling Bonding, Suicide Attempt, Twins, dad!Regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum_leek/pseuds/quantum_leek
Summary: This is the story of a family torn asunder by the death of a father, and everything that came before. Featuring dad!Regis and a twin sister for Noctis.This fic is two stories twisted together: one follows the game's timeline and tells the story of a prince and princess coming to terms with death and destiny, while the other is the story of their lives before and everything that leads up to the beginning of the game. As such, it features all of the chocobros and associated game-time characters, but also pre-game characters, like Regis and Clarus (Cor, Nyx, and others occasionally mentioned, but I don't tag them because they play small parts).Warnings: Depression, mild references to a suicide attempt, thoughts of suicide.[Podfic Version]





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fractured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714196) by [quantum_leek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum_leek/pseuds/quantum_leek). 



  
_cover art by[gabriele-b](https://www.deviantart.com/gabriele-b)_

**Listen**

**Text:** [Fractured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714196/chapters/26382876)

**Cast:**

Reina [JULIA WILE](https://www.castingcall.club/m/JuliaWile)

Noctis [TUNNELBERG](https://www.castingcall.club/m/TunnelBurg)

Regis [XERO (aka TOTALLY NOT SEAN BEAN)](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Xero)

Narrator [KATHERINE RENKA](https://www.castingcall.club/m/GamerGirlKat94)

Ignis [KUNAMI13](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Kunami13)

Gladio [DA RONIN ENIGMA](https://www.castingcall.club/m/DaRoninEnigma)

Prompto [NICKINOLEGZ](https://www.castingcall.club/m/nickinolegz)

Cid [ALBIE ROBLES](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Albie%20Robles)

Cindy [COURTNEY MEEKER](https://www.castingcall.club/m/courtneytheva)

Cor [CLIFF "KINSMARCK" DAVENPORT](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Kinsmarck)

Iedolas Aldercapt [STEVE STANLEY](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Steve%20Stanley%20Voiceover)

Young Reina [CLARE RUTH GUNDERSEN](https://www.castingcall.club/m/clare%20gundersen)

Young Noctis [CLARE RUTH GUNDERSEN](https://www.castingcall.club/m/clare%20gundersen)

Clarus [VOJOMOJO](https://www.castingcall.club/m/VOJOMOJO)

Camelia Claustra [SHARON GRÜNWALD](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Fussbudgetjr)

Young Ravus [KORU XYPRESS](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Koru%20Xypress)

Drautos [POPPY888](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Poppy888)

Ignis’ Uncle / Avunculus [JAMES LEWIS COLE](https://www.castingcall.club/m/James%20Lewis%20Cole)

Crystal Guard [PeeJ](https://www.castingcall.club/m/JuliaWile)

Treaty Announcer [BKgirl483](https://www.castingcall.club/m/JuliaWile)

Hotel Attendant [KAILA “OtakuTrashVa”](https://www.castingcall.club/m/JuliaWile)

Radio Reporter [SHARON GRÜNWALD](https://www.castingcall.club/m/JuliaWile)

Councilor 1 [PeeJ](https://www.castingcall.club/m/PeeJ)

Councilor 2 [SILVERDALE ASHES](https://www.castingcall.club/m/SilverdaleAshes)

Councilor 3 [SHARON GRÜNWALD](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Fussbudgetjr)


	2. Episode 2

  
_cover art by[gabriele-b](https://www.deviantart.com/gabriele-b)_

**Listen**

**Text:** [Fractured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714196/chapters/26382876)

**Cast:**

Reina [JULIA WILE](https://www.castingcall.club/m/JuliaWile)

Noctis [TUNNELBERG](https://www.castingcall.club/m/TunnelBurg)

Regis [XERO (aka TOTALLY NOT SEAN BEAN)](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Xero)

Narrator [KATHERINE RENKA](https://www.castingcall.club/m/GamerGirlKat94)

Ignis [KUNAMI13](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Kunami13)

Gladio [DA RONIN ENIGMA](https://www.castingcall.club/m/DaRoninEnigma)

Prompto [NICKINOLEGZ](https://www.castingcall.club/m/nickinolegz)

Ardyn [GODEMPERORJOSH](https://www.castingcall.club/m/godemperorjosh)

Weskham [ALBIE ROBLES](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Albie%20Robles)

Cor [CLIFF "KINSMARCK" DAVENPORT](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Kinsmarck)

Clarus [VOJOMOJO](https://www.castingcall.club/m/VOJOMOJO)

Camelia Claustra [SHARON GRÜNWALD](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Fussbudgetjr)

Crownsguard 1 [PeeJ](https://www.castingcall.club/m/PeeJ)

Crownsguard 2 [SILVERDALE ASHES](https://www.castingcall.club/m/SilverdaleAshes)

Councilor 3 [SHARON GRÜNWALD](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Fussbudgetjr)

Servant [THE UNLUCKY](https://www.castingcall.club/m/The%20unlucky)


	3. Episode 3

  
_cover art by[gabriele-b](https://www.deviantart.com/gabriele-b)_

**Listen**

THERE ARE BLOOPERS AT THE END, DON'T SKIP THEM.

**Text:** [Fractured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714196/chapters/26382876)

**Cast:**

Reina [JULIA WILE](https://www.castingcall.club/m/JuliaWile)

Noctis [TUNNELBERG](https://www.castingcall.club/m/TunnelBurg)

Regis [XERO (aka TOTALLY NOT SEAN BEAN)](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Xero)

Narrator [KATHERINE RENKA](https://www.castingcall.club/m/GamerGirlKat94)

Ignis [KUNAMI13](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Kunami13)

Gladio [DA RONIN ENIGMA](https://www.castingcall.club/m/DaRoninEnigma)

Prompto [NICKINOLEGZ](https://www.castingcall.club/m/nickinolegz)

Ardyn [GODEMPERORJOSH](https://www.castingcall.club/m/godemperorjosh)

Camelia Claustra [SHARON GRÜNWALD](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Fussbudgetjr)

Ravus [KORU XYPRESS](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Koru%20Xypress)

Daemon Aldercapt [STEVE STANLEY](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Steve%20Stanley%20Voiceover)

Drautos [POPPY888](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Poppy888)

Nyx [XERO](https://www.castingcall.club/m/Xero)

Lunafreya [KATHERINE RENKA](https://www.castingcall.club/m/GamerGirlKat94)

Gate Announcer BKgirl483


End file.
